


Noises

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs in the forest, Control, Dominant Clarke, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't stand the camp. It's noisy and chaotic and everything she doesn't understand how to control. So she walks through the forest often, just to hear herself think. When the subject of her thoughts pops up behind her one night, the creator of the chaos that she so despises, Clarke decides to gain some control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

Laughter and shouts tear through the forest accompanied by the ever-present crackle of fires. The camp is only ever quieter in one moment compared to another, the concept of actual silence so foreign that Clarke thinks it might actually cease to exist if everyone stops talking for a second. The camp is practically its own being now, living and breathing through the lives of those who remain.

She can’t stand it.

As Clarke makes her escape past the wall she can’t even hear her own footsteps over the celebration of a successful hunt. She trips on a root in the twilight and scrapes her arm on the crude branch wall that everyone trusts to protect them, breath hissing through her teeth at the slight thrill of pain in her veins. But she pushes on, hardly pausing, because she knows it’s quieter beyond the wall.

It’s not that she hates fun, although many people would insist that she does, it’s just that she can’t stand the chaos. It confuses her and frustrates her because she has no idea how to control it. Bellamy seems to be handling it for now, but every night that the celebrations get more violent and the volume raises she doubts him a little more. If he were able to control the chaos, why would he let them keep acting like barbarians?

She stumbles away from the noise, finally able to collect her thoughts, and finds them centered on Bellamy. Only because he’s the biggest problem right now, she tells herself. He’s the closest thing they have to a leader, and she can’t understand him. At times he seems kind and compassionate, but then he’ll turn around and beat someone half to death for looking at his sister the wrong way. Clarke knows that this should scare her, but she’s never felt threatened by him. She disliked him in the beginning, but now her feelings have started to change towards intrigue and…

“Nope, just intrigue. He’s just a puzzle you want to figure out.” She mutters to herself in the darkening forest.

“Who’s “just a puzzle”, princess?” A voice calls suddenly from the shadows, causing Clarke to jump and spin at the shadowy figure.

She knows that voice, though, and it belongs to one of the last people she wants to see right now. She lets out a shaky breath and lowers the knife that she had pulled on reflex.

“Dammit Bellamy. You scared me half to death.” Her heart beats rapidly as the figure resolves itself into their “leader”, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

“You should be scared. Wandering around in the woods at night alone isn’t a good idea.” He brushes past her and Clarke resists the urge to trip him.

“Yeah, well, I can’t even hear myself think inside the wall. You ever thought of reigning them in a bit?”

Bellamy laughs, a warm sound that Clarke definitely doesn’t want to hear all the time, “Is it really that easy to get you to leave? I wish I had known that every time you’ve pestered me in the past. I just have to throw a party.”

She glares at the smirk lingering on his lips, frustrated at his reply.

“But you could reign them in, right? You’re not just… pretending you’re in control?”

His face falls a little and Bellamy takes a moment before replying, as if he was actually thinking about his answer. In the ends he scoffs and throws an “Of course” over his shoulder as he walks further away from the camp. Clarke rolls her eyes and jogs to catch up with him. There is no denying that he at least has more control than she does, much as it might frustrate her.

“What, are you afraid of being alone in the woods now, Princess? I guess you can join me on my patrol, if you ask nicely.”

“I’m not afraid. I’m just curious.” She replies, focusing on willing the heat in her cheeks to fade before he notices.

“Curious about what?” Bellamy takes a few more steps before he pauses abruptly, causing Clarke to bump into him, “Wait, are you curious about me? Am I the “Puzzle” you were talking about?”

Clarke’s cooling cheeks flare up again and she stammers out her reply, “W-what would make you think that? I, uh, that’s totally, I mean, yeah, ridiculous.”

She turns quickly to go back to camp but is stopped by a warm hand on her arm.

“You think about me when you’re alone in the woods?” Bellamy teases, and she can hear his grin even though she’s not facing him.

Something fierce and strong rises within her, and Clarke knows that she has to wipe that smile off his face. Replying will only satisfy him, and running away would confirm his control over her. So that leaves her with one option, as she sees it.

In the second before she can question her decision, Clarke moves. Counting on surprise, she turns and shoves Bellamy. Hard. A gust of breath leaves his lungs as his back collides with a tree and he sucks in another one quickly.

“Shit, Clarke, what th—“

She cuts off his outburst by pressing her lips to his and pinning him to the tree with her body. Bellamy pauses for the briefest of seconds before kissing her back with matching passion. Their teeth clack together and it hurts, but it’s the best kind of pain. It’s too fast, too rough, and not enough all at once. Clarke feels his hands move from where they’d been against the tree, reaching for her in order to hold her and make her fall apart. But she doesn’t want that, not right now. She needs to be in control, if not of the camp, then at least she can be in control of this. She grabs his wrists and forces his hands back to the tree, palms against it at his sides.

“No. You’re going to leave your hands right here.”

“What, scared of being with a man who knows what to do with his hands, princess?” To his credit, Bellamy doesn’t try to touch her again, at the very least respecting her request.

“No, you’re going to leave them there because you want them to be there.” She says as she moves her mouth down his jaw, kissing and nipping a line down his neck.

“Why the hell would I want that when you’re doing, fuck, all this.” He groans as she bites hard on the side of his neck and then soothes it with her tongue. She wants to leave a mark on him, let everyone know that she has power over the great Bellamy Blake.

“Because if you don’t leave them there, I’ll stop and walk away.” With that, she releases his wrists, but his hands stay glued to the tree.

“Fuck, you would, too.” Clarke merely smiles at his reply and sinks to her knees in front of him.

She slides her hands under his shirt, pushing it up just enough to drag her lips over the skin just above his waistband. He lets out another groan as she nuzzles his erection through his pants. She knows it must be uncomfortable for him, that he must be dying to get his pants off. But Clarke also knows that he won’t dare to remove them himself, because she’s in control here. She decides what happens and when.

So she teases him, dragging her teeth over the taut fabric, dipping her fingers just below his waistband. She relishes the moans and heavy breaths that are torn from his mouth, the strings of curses that she’s causing. 

“Please, Clarke – fuck!” As soon as he says please, she pulls his zipper down and releases the fabric constraints on his cock. She’s going to please him, but she’s going to make him beg for it first.

She draws a finger lightly over his erection, tracing the veins. Bellamy curses and lets out a groan when she leans in and opens her mouth over him, breathing hot air on him but not touching him, not yet. He doesn’t deserve it yet.

“Fucking hell, Clarke, come on.” He groans. 

“Hmm? That’s not a very nice way to address your princess.” She leans back and looks up at him, removing even the small stimulus that her fingers provided.

“Shit. Clarke, please, I want you so bad.”

“What do you want? Beg for it, and I might reward you.” She smiles wickedly, locking on to his lust filled gaze.

“You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” She laughs at that and leans in again, placing kisses on his hipbone.

“That’s not begging, now is it?” She bites down hard on his hip and swipes a thumb over the head of his cock, getting a low moan from him.

“Oh god, I want you to suck my dick, or jack me off. I want you to do something, just please stop teasing me.”

“Mmm, we can work on that. But for now, it’ll do.” She glances up at him with a smile one more time, before leaning in a placing a kiss on the head of his cock, getting a gasp from him.

Clarke trails kisses down his shaft and then drags her tongue back up before wrapping her lips around the head. She swirls her tongue for a moment before sinking down and taking him fully into her mouth. His cock bumps uncomfortably against the back of her throat, but it’s worth it for the noises he makes. She continues to lick and suck at him, occasionally pulling off in order to place kisses against his skin and draw out the pleasure.

The entire time, Bellamy’s hands remain flat on the tree. His muscles twitch on occasion, as if he wants to reach out, but he follows her orders. Clarke gets a thrill of power when she notices this. She wants to see how well he’ll obey, how far she can push him.

So she stops placing kisses, focusing on taking him as deep as she can without gagging. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and sees him staring at her, something akin to wonder in his eyes. After a few moments that seem to last for a delicious eternity, he throws his head back against the tree.

“Fu- Clar- Gonna-“

She pulls off of him at his exclamation, not wanting it to end just yet. The whimper that escapes his lips is adorable and gratifying at the same time.

“Hold on just a little longer. You can do that for me, right?” She meets his eyes, and he pants for a moment before nodding. She can feel the tension in his muscles as she runs a hand up his lower stomach. He’s trying so hard to do what she wants, and it makes her feel amazing. She tortures him with her mouth for a little longer, enjoying the struggle she can feel within him before she whispers one word against his cock.

“Okay”

She hardly gets her mouth around him again before he comes, all the permission he needs in that word. She swallows it all and licks his cock clean before pulling his pants up again and rising to her feet. She kisses him deeply, breathing in his panted breaths. Clarke feels one of his hands grab her hip and steps away from him.

“I said, if you don’t leave your hands on the tree, I’ll walk away. Shame too, we were just about to get to the fun part.” She whispers in his ear before turning and walking away.

“Fuck, Clarke! Hands are on the tree, see? Shit…” Clarke smiles to herself as she heads back to camp. Somehow she doesn’t think the noise of the camp will bother her that much tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So, tree blowjobs? I started writing this one back in ep 3 (When I first started shipping Bellarke), got to the kiss and stopped until last night. But then [fallen-for-another-psychopath](http://fallen-for-another-psychopath.tumblr.com/) inspired me to finish it and [coldsaturn](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com) helped me edit it so it isn't terrible! I hope you guys like this ;)
> 
> Come talk to me [on tumblr!](http://randommaces.tumblr.com) I love to chat, and I only bite if you ask nicely! Love you all for commenting/viewing/leaving kudos <3


End file.
